


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by galaxy_ash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Appeasing!Dan, Clingy!Phil, M/M, One Shot, song fic/modernizing - Baby It's Cold Outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_ash/pseuds/galaxy_ash
Summary: After a long cuddle session, Dan realizes he needs to go home, but Phil won't let him.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are Phil  
> Regular is Dan
> 
> also, I'm not British so sorry if I used some American words

Phil snuggled deeper into the crook of Dan’s arm, relishing in the warmth it provided him. The fire was blazing, but the cosiness of his boyfriend was much nicer. He loved the Christmas ambiance his flat has been giving off recently. It smelled of freshly baked sugar cookies and had red and green lights meticulously draped everywhere, complete with a clump of mistletoe under his door frame. Phil felt Dan shift under his weight, and Dan let out a sigh.

 

“Phil, it’s nearly 2am and I have an exam tomorrow. I should get going.”  
_“Please don’t leave. ‘M too cosy.”_

 

“I really can’t stay.”  
_“Baby, it’s cold outside.”_  
“I know, but I’ve got to go away.”  
_“But baby, it’s so cold outside.”_  
“Tonight has been amazing, but my mum is probably worrying.”  
_“I’ve been waiting all week for you to drop in, and your hands are like ice you’re so cold, Dan.”_  
“My dad is probably pacing the floor.”  
_“Gorgeous, what’s your hurry? Just stay with me and listen to that fireplace roar.”_  
“Really, Phil, I’d better leave.”  
_“Gorgeous, please don’t hurry.”_  
“Fine, just a few more minutes.”  
_“Wanna put some songs on while we cuddle?”_

 

Dan reached over to the side of the couch without taking his other arm off of Phil. After scrolling through his Spotify for an acceptable playlist, soft Christmas music began playing. Dan settled back into Phil, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s soft black fringe and drawing unbeknownst shapes on the palm of Phil’s hand.

 

“My parents might think…”  
_“But baby it’s bad out there.”_  
“Why are you like my own personal drug, Phil?”  
_“I’m just amazing. And there aren’t any taxis out.”_  
“I wish I knew how to break your spell.”  
_“Your eyes are so beautiful, Dan. And I love when you leave your hair curly like this.”_  
“I ought to say no to you, but at least I can say that I tried.”  
_“Do you mind if we never leave? There’s no sense in hurting my pride.”_  
“Hurting your pride? Please Phil. I need to go.”  
_“Just stay here with me. Cause baby it’s cold outside.”_

 

Dan sighed, wondering how on earth Phil could be so damn persuasive. He needed to study for his exam, and then hopefully get some sleep. But then again. Sleep or Phil? Studying or cuddling? Was there even really a choice? He rolled his eyes lovingly at his adamant lover, before reality caught up with him.

 

“I simply must go.”  
_“Baby it’s cold outside.”_  
“My answer is still no, Phil.”  
_“But baby, it’s so cold outside.”_  
“Your flat is so nice and warm…”  
_“Hence why you should stay. It’s a good thing you came over, just look at that storm.”_  
“My brother will be suspicious.”  
_“Dan, your lips look very kissable right now.”_  
“My dog will be there at the door.”  
_“Hey Dan? Did you know there’s waves on a tropical shore?”_  
“Only you could change the subject to that, you spork. But my grandmum is vicious.”  
_“Your lips look really nice…”_  
“Fine, just one more kiss.”  
_“Yay! You should stay until the storm goes; there’s never been a blizzard this bad before.”_

 

Dan felt that by this point, he was just making up excuses for why he had to leave. His heart wanted him to stay in the warmth and comfort of Phil’s home, snuggled up next to his favourite person. However his brain knew he had to revise for his exam tomorrow. Of course his heart would win. But he couldn’t let it.

 

“I’ve got to get home.”  
_“But baby, you’ll freeze out there.”_  
“Then lend me your coat!”  
_“It’s up to your knees out there.”_  
“This has been amazing, Phil, but…”  
_“Daaan? Your eyes are so preeetty.”_  
“Phiiil, stop doing this to me. Don’t you realize that I have to get home and revise?”  
_“How can you do this to me? You’re putting me through such misery.”_  
“Oh for Pete’s sake, Phil. Stop being so dramatic.”  
_“But you could catch pneumonia and die.”_  
“No I couldn’t, and I can’t stay any longer.”  
_“Oh, please stay a little longer baby.”_  
“Well, alright. But it’s your fault if I fail.”

 

Phil grinned lazily in his victorious state. Dan was truly easily persuaded, especially when he was tired and presented more time with Phil. Phil wasn’t sure he would win future events, but for now he would just enjoy his time with his wonderful boyfriend.

 

FIN


End file.
